Necromundus Stats Skills Abilities
Stats/Skills/Abilities Necromundus uses a modified FUDGE tabletop RPG ruleset to handle our stats and skills. Offensive Damage Factors and Defensive Damage Factors are amplified to allow for a broader range of challenges, so that a Level 50 monster is far more formidable than a Level 1 monster. How It Works When you go through chargen and pick your race and speciality, you receive a starting sheet of skills, attributes and any applicable gifts/quirks/faults for your choices. You also get 100 skill points to spend with the NPC trainers in the city center training halls. These points can be spent to improve your combat or crafting/trade skills. You cannot alter your attributes, such as Intelligence, Strength and Constitution. Where those are concerned, you get what the higher powers gave you. You can improve your skills with skill points. Besides the 100 points you start with, players earn 10 skill points each time they level. Skills can only be improved at the NPC trainers in the city of Necromundus. It is also possible to craft tutors that can be redeemed for skill points in the training hall. Beginner Tutor: Costs 2500 crafting minutes. Redeems for 10 skill points. Intermediate Tutor: Costs 5000 crafting minutes. Redeems for 20 skill points. Advanced Tutor: Costs 10000 crafting minutes. Redeems for 40 skill points. As your proficiency in certain skill trees grows, you'll unlock access to special abilities that can be used in combat. Some abilities are automatically granted based on a character's race. Those abilities automatically granted based on race may always be utilized by doing +ability (target)/(ability name) For example, to perform wingslap, if you have that ability as a member of a winged race, do: +ability (target)/wingslap while in combat. A list of racial and class abilities is below, but remember that in order to perform a class ability, you must have learned the requisite skill to the appropriate level. For instance, Superb Fire Magic for Magic Users who wish to perform Pyroclysm, Great Earth Magic for Magic Users who wish to perform Ground Pound, and so on. Racial Stats/Skills/Abilities RACE STAT MODIFIERS SKILLS ABILITIES Angel INT+1, PER+1, WIL+1, CHA+1, REA+1, CON+1 Blessing, Guardian Summoning, Winged Flight Gloryvoice, Mesmerize, Wingslap, Guardian Demon INT+1, PER+1, WIL+1, AGI+1, REA+1, STR+1, CON+1 Curse, Minionspawn, Winged Flight Hex, Hypnotize, Wingslap, Minion Dracoid PER+1, WIL+1, STR+1, CON+1 Acid Breath, Fire Breath, Ice Breath, Winged Flight, Resistance Drakefire, Acidburst, Wingslap, Iceshroud Dwarf PER+1, WIL+1, STR+1, CON+1 Long-Windedness, Recalcitrance, Treasure Bluster, Dwarven Fury Elf INT+1, PER+1, CHA+1, REA+1, AGI+1, CON+1 Enchantment, Farsight, Grace, Nature Attunement Naturecall, Sirensong Felinoid REA+1, AGI+1, STR+1, CON+1 Heightened Sense, Implacability, Taunt, Tear Caterwaul, Shred Humanoid None Adventurous Spirit, Ingenuity, Luck, Territoriality Personal Space, Filibuster, Superhero Lupoid PER+1, REA+1, AGI+1, STR+1, CON+1 Bloodthirst, Chilling Howl, Dervish Roar, Jugular Strike Sauroid REA+1, AGI+1, STR+1, CON+1 Freakish Agility, Frenzy Thresh, Whirlwind Tauroid WIL+1, STR+1, CON+1 Hoofstomp, Horned Combat, Infuriation Gore, Mulekick Ursinoid PER+1, WIL+1, STR+1, CON+1 Flurry Bearclaw, Throatslash Racial Skills Acid Breath: Dracoid acid-breathing skill. Adventurous Spirit: Humanoid aggressive behavior skill. Blessing: Angel defensive skill. Bloodthirst: Lupoid aggressive skill. Chilling Howl: Lupoid defensive skill. Curse: Demon defensive skill. Dervish: Lupoid aggressive skill. Enchantment: Elf defensive skill. Farsight: Elf defensive skill. Fire Breath: Dracoid fire-breathing skill. Flurry: Ursinoid aggressive skill. Freakish Agility: Sauroid acrobatic skill. Frenzy: Sauroid offensive skill. Grace: Elf defensive skill. Guardian Summoning: Angel skill for summoning a protective guardian into combat. Heightened Sense: Felinoid defensive skill. Hoofstomp: Tauroid aggressive skill. Horned Combat: Tauroid aggressive skill. Ice Breath: Dracoid ice-breathing skill. Implacability: Felinoid defensive skill. Ingenuity: Humanoid defensive skill. Long-Windedness: Dwarf defensive skill. Luck: Humanoid defensive skill. Minionspawn: Demon skill for summoning a protective guardian into combat. Nature Attunement: Elf aggressive skill. Recalcitrance: Dwarf defensive skill. Resistance: Dracoid defensive skill. Taunt: Felinoid defensive skill. Tear: Felinoid aggressive skill. Territoriality: Humanoid defensive skill. Treasure: (COMING SOON) Dwarf passive skill. Allows for increased money drops from mobs. Winged Flight: Used by Angels, Demons and Dracoids, this skill allows for increased +run speed when traveling. Racial Abilities Acidburst: Dracoid ability that does 60 damage over time to a target. Requires Acid Breath skill. No stacking. Costs 10 action points. Bearclaw: Ursinoid ability that does 150 damage over time to a target. Requires Flurry skill. No stacking. Costs 20 action points. Bluster: Dwarf ability that stuns the opponent for 2 combat turns. No stacking. Costs 25 action points. Caterwaul: Felinoid ability that knocks down a target's ODF by 20 over time. Requires Taunt skill. Stacks twice. Costs 30 action points. Drakefire: Dracoid ability that does an instant weapon damage+11 to a target. Requires Fire Breath ability. Costs 30 action points. Dwarven Fury: Dwarf ability that does 80 damage over time to a target. Requires Recalcitrance skill. No stacking. Costs 10 action points. Filibuster: Human ability that knocks down a target's DDF by 25 over time. Requires Territoriality skill. Stacks twice. Costs 30 action points. Gloryvoice: Angel ability that knocks down a target's ODF by 20 over time. Requires Blessing skill. Stacks twice. Costs 25 action points. Gore: Tauroid ability that does 65 damage over time to a target. Requires Horned Combat skill. No stacking. Costs 10 action points. Guardian: Angel ability that summons a guardian to inflict 300 damage over time on a target. Costs 200 action points. Hex: Demon ability that knocks down a target's ODF by 15 over time. Requires Curse skill. Stacks twice. Costs 25 action points. Hypnotize: Demon ability that stuns the opponent for 2 combat turns. No stacking. Costs 25 action points. Iceshroud: Dracoid ability that stuns the opponent for 2 combat turns. No stacking. Costs 25 action points. Jugular Strike: Lupoid ability that strikes the enemy and does 100 damage over time. Costs 40 AP. Mesmerize: Angel ability that stuns the opponent for 2 combat turns. No stacking. Costs 25 action points. Minion: Demon ability that summons a minion to inflict 300 damage over time on a target. Costs 200 action points. Mulekick: Tauroid ability that does weapon damage+10 to a target. Requires Hoofstomp skill. Costs 30 action points. Naturecall: Elf ability that knocks down a target's ODF by 20 over time. Requires Nature Attunement skill. Stacks twice. Costs 25 action points. Personal Space: Human ability that knocks down a target's ODF by 5 over time. Requires Territoriality skill. Stacks twice. Costs 5 action points. Roar: Lupoid ability that knocks down a target's ODF by 30 over time. Requires Chilling Howl skill. Stacks twice. Costs 50 action points. Shred: Felinoid ability that slashes the enemy and does 50 damage over time. Costs 15 AP Sirensong: Elf ability that stuns the opponent for 2 combat turns. No stacking. Costs 25 action points. Superhero: Human ability that adds 60 HP to oneself during combat after injury. Requires Luck skill. No stacking. Costs 70 AP. Thresh: Sauroid ability that does 100 damage to a target over time. Requires Frenzy skill. No stacking. Costs 10 action points. Throatslash: Ursinoid ability that causes 225 damage over time. Costs 50 action points. Whirlwind: Sauroid defensive ability that raises the Defense (DDF) of its target, by 5. Costs 20 AP. Wingslap: Angel, Demon and Dracoid ability that does weapon damage+10 to a target. Requires Winged Flight skill. Costs 15 action points. Class Skills/Abilities HEALER MAGIC USER ROGUE WARRIOR Minor Protection (No skill prereq) Scorch (No skill prereq) Dent Armor (No skill prereq) Bash (No skill prereq) Minor Restoration (No skill prereq) Chill (No skill prereq) Stab (No skill prereq) Cut (No skill prereq) Minor Heal (Terrible Major Healing) Freeze (Fair Water Magic) Pierce Armor (Fair Stealth) Gutslice (Poor Rage) Lesser Restoration (Fair Minor Healing) Fire Blast (Fair Fire Magic) Backstab (Fair Backstab) Hack (Poor Rage) Lesser Protection (Fair Minor Healing) Groundpound (Great Earth Magic) Ambush (Great Backstab) Improved Hack (Great Rage) Lesser Heal (Good Major Healing) Pyroclysm (Superb Fire Magic) Kidney Punch (Great Ninja Kick) Improved Gutslice (Great Rage) Scorn (No skill prereq) Necronuke (Superb Fire Magic) Low Blow (Superb Stealth) Challenge (Fair Warcry) Healing Field (Great Major Healing) Firepower (Great Fire Magic) Improved Challenge (Great Warcry) Raging Bellow (Superb Warcry) Resolve (Fair Endurance) Improved Resolve (Great Endurance) Shared Resolve (Superb Endurance) Standoff (Fair Heroic Measures) Improved Standoff (Great Heroic Measures) Shared Standoff (Superb Heroic Measures) Healer Skills/Abilities The following skills can be gained and improved by healers from Necromundus trainers: Alchemy: Skill used for mixing potions. (Craft skill only available to healers) Dagger: Proficiency with daggers. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Herbalism: Familiarity with useful plants and herbs. (Craft skill only available to healers) Mace: Proficiency with 1-handed maces. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Major Healing: Knowledge of upper-tier healing abilities. Minor Healing: Knowledge of lower-tier healing abilities. Salvation: Knowledge of last-gasp healing abilities. Sword: Proficiency with 1-handed swords. More skill means more chances for critical hits. The following abilities can be used by healers. See chart above for pre-req skills: Healing Field: Party buff that heals everyone in the group for 150 hit points. Costs 45 action points. No stack. Minor Protection: Defensive ability that raises the target's DDF by 4. Costs 15 action points. No stacking. Cooldown. Minor Restoration: Healing ability that replaces 10 hit points on the target over time. Costs 7 action points. Stacks twice. No cooldown. Minor Heal: Healing ability that replaces 30 hit points on the target. Costs 7 action points. No stacking. No cooldown. Lesser Protection: Defensive ability that raises the target's DDF by 4.5. Costs 25 action points. No stacking. Cooldown. Lesser Restoration: Healing ability that replaces 17 hit points on the target over time. Costs 10 action points. Stacks twice. No cooldown. Lesser Heal: Healing ability that replaces 60 hit points on the target. Costs 10 action points. No stacking. No cooldown. Scorn: Offensive ability that adds +6 attack damage. Costs 6 action points. No cooldown. Magic User Skills/Abilities The following skills can be gained and improved by magic users from Necromundus trainers: Air Magic: Mastery of air in its use in arcane spells. Anti-Magic: Skill used to focus arcane energies against other mages. Dagger: Proficiency with daggers. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Earth Magic: Mastery of earth in its use in arcane spells. Fire Magic: Mastery of fire in its use in arcane spells. Sword: Proficiency with swords. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Teleportation: The knack for transporting oneself between two distant points instantaneously. Wand: Proficiency with wands. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Water Magic: Mastery of water in its use in arcane spells. The following abilities can be used by magic users. See chart above for pre-req skills: Scorch: Inflicts 25 damage on a target. Costs 5 action points. No stacking. No cooldown. Chill: Reduces the target's ODF by 5. Costs 10 action points. Stacks twice. No cooldown. Freeze: Reduces the target's ODF by 10. Costs 13 action points. Stacks twice. No cooldown. Fire Blast: Inflicts 40 damage on a target. Costs 7 action points. No stacking. No cooldown. Firepower: Improves spell damage by .25. Costs 10 action points. No stacking. Cooldown. Groundpound: Incapacitates a target. Costs 35 action points. No stacking. Cooldown. Pyroclysm: Multiplies current action points by 1.1 and inflicts that amount of damage to the target. Exhausts action points. No stacking. Cooldown. Necronuke: Inflicts 150 damage on a target. Costs 150 action points. No stacking. No cooldown. Rogue Skills/Abilities The following skills can be gained and improved by rogues from Necromundus trainers: Backstab: Knowledge of vicious underhanded combat tactics. Cutpurse: Familiarity with common pilfering. Dagger: Proficiency with a dagger. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Lockpick: Comfort with bypassing security features. Ninja Kick: Skill for graceful martial arts combat. Pickpocket: Tricky sleight of hand skill. Poisons: Lethal understanding of poisons and how they work. Spider Climb: Conditioning for scaling vertical surfaces. Stealth: Knack for sneaking around. Sword: Proficiency with a sword. More skill means more chances for critical hits. The following abilities can be used by rogues. See chart above for pre-req skills: Dent Armor: Reduce a target's DDF by 10. Costs 5 action points. Stacks twice. No cooldown. Stab: Adds +7 damage to your weapon attack. Costs 20 action points. No stack. Cooldown. Pierce Armor: Reduces a target's DDF by 20. Costs 5 action points. Stacks twice. No cooldown. Backstab: Adds +18 damage to your weapon attack. Costs 20 action points. Cooldown. Ambush: Adds +30 damage to your weapon attack. Costs 40 action points. Cooldown. Kidney Punch: Stuns for four turns. Costs 25 action points. Four turn cooldown. Low Blow: Causes two times the weapon damage + 50. Costs 65 AP. Cooldown. Warrior Skills/Abilities The following skills can be gained and improved by warriors from Necromundus trainers: Axe: Proficiency with 1-handed axes. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Endurance: Defensive warrior skill, meant to improve damage absorption. Heroic Measures: Aggressive warrior skill, meant to provide last-stand abilities. Mace: Proficiency with 1-handed maces. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Polearm: Proficiency with polearms. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Rage: Aggressive warrior skill, meant to increase damage against opponents. Shields: Proficiency with shields. Sword: Proficiency with 1-handed swords. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Two-Handed Axe: Proficiency with 2-handed axes. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Two-Handed Mace: Proficiency with 2-handed maces. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Two-Handed Sword: Proficiency with 2-handed swords. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Two-Handed Weapons: General proficiency with 2-handed weapons. Warcry: Defensive warrior skill, meant to intimidate opponents. The following abilities can be used by warriors. See chart above for pre-req skills: Bash: Add +5 to attack damage. Costs 5 action points. No stack. No cooldown. Challenge: Reduces the target's ODF by 4. Costs 5 action points. Stacks twice. Cut: Inflicts 5 damage on target over time. Costs 5 action points. No stack. No cooldown. Gutslice: Inflicts 10 damage on target over time. Costs 10 action points. No stack. No cooldown. Hack: Adds +10 to attack damage. Costs 10 action points. No stack. No cooldown. Improved Challenge: Reduces the target's ODF by 10. Costs 10 action points. Stacks twice. Improved Hack: Adds +20 to attack damage. Costs 20 action points. No stack. No cooldown. Improved Gutslice: Inflicts 20 damage on target over time. Costs 20 action points. No stack. No cooldown. Improved Resolve: Increases the target's DDF by 2.5. Costs 20 action points. No stack. Improved Standoff: Adds 40 hit points to the warrior. Costs 20 action points. No stack. Raging Bellow: Party buff that improves everyone's ODF by 5. Costs 50 action points. No stack. Resolve: Increases the target's DDF by 1. Costs 5 action points. No stack. Shared Resolve: Party buff that improves everyone's DDF by 3.5. Costs 20 action points. No stack. Shared Standoff: Party buff that temporarily adds 50 hit points to everyone in the party. Costs 40 action points. No stack. Standoff: Adds 20 hit points to the warrior. Costs 10 action points. No stack. category:Necromundus